Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!
Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! (Hepburn: ゴンゾ☆プリキュア! or known as GONZO☆プリキュア! Gonzo☆Purikyua!) Is a fan Crossover series of the Pretty Cure anime franchise by Cure Salamander. Produced by Toei Animation and Gonzo. Succeeded by its sequel Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! This is the crossover between several characters from the studio Gonzo and Pretty Cure universe that takes place in a parallel world created especially for the series. The theme of the series is Japanese Mythology, Japanese Folklore, the Reincarnations, the Youkais and the Nekketsu (is usually for shounen manga). The Cures' main motifs is the Japanese Gods, Onmyoujis and the Shikigamis. However, the series had a more mature and darker theme '''despite the strong comedy genre. '''Disclaimer: I have not Pretty Cure Series, and many animes characters from studio Gonzo. Rating: R+ - 17+ (violence & profanity). (to rebulid) Story: * Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes (to rewrite and added) Beginning Arc * This story take place into the alternate universe from the animes produced by the studio Gonzo. The first story arc is set in the retro-futuristic Japan, and mainly where humans and youkais live in peace. There are over 400 years ago, the two lovers Romeo and Juliet have sacrificed to save Neo-Verona and create the new Tree of Escalus. Centuries have passed, and no one knows what happened of Neo-Verona, but one thing is sure, is that some of them, like Juliet, Romeo and the others were reincarnated and lead a new life, while retaining their past memories. Juliet as a baby after her reincarnation as an Hanyō and being raised by wolves and live as a wild child in the forest, while Romeo is reincarnated as a Tsukumogami, an animated sword and remain sleeps for six years before returning to human form and reunited with Juliet. 16 years later, when she received the spiritual items called the "Spiritual Paintbrush" and a "Summoning Smartphone" from Koumori Nazo, Juliet became Cure Amaterasu known as the Sun Goddess when she confronts against an Ayakashi and her nemesis in the past, Leontes Van De Montague! He has created these Ayakashis to harvest the Mugen Furyoku to released Orochi from the Dragon's Gate. She had defeated the Ayakashi, but Leontes runs away. Romeo and Juliet are in quest of finding her old friends, they meet with Hermione and Tybalt who is reincarnated as a Tsukumogami but she's badly injured by an Ayakashi. She had a ritual in order to save Hermione. It was then that Hermione has become a red phoenix-like Shikigami-Fairy, known as Suzaku: the Shikigami of Summer! But she did dislikes the changes, and stubbornly refused to become her familiar. The relationship between Juliet and Suzaku / Hermione are very tense and hard, as they keeps their past memories from their previous incarnations, but she accepts later to become her familiar by making an contract. During their travels, then her transfer to Heian Boarding School, she met with Rosette Christopher, a Christian girl from Magdalene Order of New York branch. To stop Orochi's rebirth, they must bring together the other three Onmyouji-Precures and thus their Shikigami-Fairies. Okinawa Arc * The second arc take place after Esther and Byakko had joined the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. As the summer holidays came near, Juliet and Cordelia organize the trips of Okinawa. A paradise where the summer will be hot! But after came to Okinawa, two new enemies have appeared, Moka Akashiya aka Cure Izanami, known as the "Death Goddess", and Genbu, the "Shikigami of Winter" who is her familiar. They will wreak havoc in Okinawa, so they intend to harvest the Mugen Furyoku and try to revive Orochi. Later, they meet with Tsukune Aono who is Moka's love interest, Yomi Arc * This final story arc take place after the "Okinawa Arc" Characters: Gonzo☆Cures: ・ Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet (ジュリエット フィアンマータ アース ド キャピュレット Jurietto Fianmāta Āsu Do Kyapyuretto) / Cure Amaterasu (キュア アマテラス Kyua Amaterasu): ・ Voiced by: Fumie Mizusawa (Japanese), Brina Palencia (English). ・ Juliet has 16 years old, she is the main protagonist of the story. She can be described as a sweet, innocent and naïve girl, but she's also cocky and selfish. She is skilled Video Games but not being very good at sewing. She now has a wolf ears and a tail, which is often mistaken for a fox, which is why she hates being compared to a fox-woman, and also her nickname "HoloHolo" (ホロホロ Horohoro). She had also called the "Hungry Wolf of Capulet" (キャピュレットの餓狼 Kyapyuretto no Garō), because her stomach is growling often as she was hungry, and she imitate the wolf howls, she is often accompanied by a wolf pack, or she scratched her head with her back leg when she has the fleas. She's very rival with Rosette at first, but they becoming friends later. She had a new ability to communicate and hear the cries of wolves. She can control wolves, when they receive the damage, she felt the same pain which risked to bleed. During at night, she lost her Hanyō powers with her wolf features (except when she was Cure Amaterasu), and she returned into a full human until the day. There are 400 years ago, Romeo and Juliet have sacrificed their lives to save Neo-Verona and create a new tree of Escalus. Years have passed at Takamagahara, Juliet has been reincarnated as Hanyō when she was a baby, and she has been raised by wolves and lives as a wild child. 16 years later, Juliet goes in search of her old friends, she found Hermione after her reincarnation, but is seriously injured by an Ayakashi. She makes a ritual where she save her life and turned her into a Shikigami-Fairy. As Cure Amaterasu, her amber eyes became golden eyes and her auburn hair become crimson red, if she is on the verge of dying, her Hanyō blood flows into veins, she goes into berserk state and be uncontrollable. She returned into normal if she was hungry and cannot re-transformed before to have eaten food. Her main weapon is Magatama Jewel who turned into floating rings around of her neck, legs and arms which allows to flying. Juliet is the "Sun Goddess" and the "Pretty Cure of Love", her animal motif is a wolf and her theme color is Crimson Red. ・ Rosette Christopher (ロゼット クリストファ Rosetto Kurisutofa) / Cure Tsukiyomi (キュア ツキヨミ Kyua Tsukiyomi): ・ Voiced by: Tomoko Kawakami (Japanese), Hilary Haag (English). ・ Rosette is the innocent 16-year-old girl, Rosette likes exploring and food, and she is the Christian nun. Her childhood friend is Esther Blanchett since her current reincarnation. She also tends to be rebellious and disobey rules. She is very hot-headed and energetic and is known for being a gluten and simple-minded girl. She is very optimistic and determined, she is also very selfless. She is also seen to have feelings for Chrno, she admires constantly Esther as her older sister. Rosette died there 100 years ago, her soul is sent to Takamagahara with Chrno where she met with Juliet, where they will be rivals in the beginning but become friends later. Years later before their reincarnations, they make a promise to meet again in 16 years in the future. As Cure Tsukiyomi, her blond hair became silver while her blue eyes became purple, her main weapon is Yata Mirror. Rosette represents the "Moon Goddess" and the "Pretty Cure of Happiness", her animal motif is the swan and her theme colors is Deep Blue. ・ Meg (メグ Megu) / Cure Susanoo (キュア スサノオ Kyua Susanō): ・ Voiced by: Megumi Toyoguchi (Japanese), Jamie Marchi (English). ・ Meg had 15 years old and the youngest of the Gonzo☆Cures and a Tsundere who appears in episode 10 of “Beginning Arc”. Her real name is Megumi (メグミ Megumi), but she is called Meg. Meg is highly prone to be captured, only to be rescued by Jo. She is the very best of friends with Jo and to be loyal to her. Meg was once associated with Jo and become bounty hunts together. But she decides to protect and fight evil with them, after being defeated by Cure Tsukiyomi. Meg went looking for Jo, but when she entered the Honnōji Shrine, she discovered that Kirin: The Shikigami of Four Seasons is actually Jo, she make the contract with her as she is the Onmyouji-Pretty Cure. As Cure Susanoo, her red hair become golden blonde, but her blue eyes are the same. Her main weapon is Kusanagi Sword. She is the "Sky Goddess" and the "Pretty Cure of Friendship", her animal motif is the lion and her main color is Yellow. ・ Esther Blanchett (エステル ブランシェ Esuteru Buranshe) / Cure Sakuya (キュア サクヤ Kyua Sakuya): ・ Voiced by: Mamiko Noto (Japanese), Colleen Clinkenbeard (English). ・ Esther had 19 years old, the eldest of the Cures and a Dandere, Esther is a very mature woman with a strong sense of justice; she suffered of her sad past Esther is very shy and has a lack of thrust. But she is shown to be quite clever and a more skilled fighter as a Onmyouji-Pretty Cure, and to be a big sister for Rosette, her childhood friend. Her biological father was died during the war as a baby, and she had a half older sister, Mary Spencer. Esther became an expert in mythology and especially the youkais. She was a very good ally, she protects and helps them in critical situations. She appears later in episode 18 with her Shikigami-Fairy, Byakko aka Seth Nightroad. Esther cannot endure living in the shadow of her elder half-sister, Mary Spencer, and wants to prove she is better than when she was the inferiority complex. As Cure Sakuya, her red hair became pink with white tips, and she would use the flower petals to attack her enemies. She is the "Earth Goddess", and the "Pretty Cure of Hope", her animal motif is the bear and her color theme is White. ・ Moka Akashiya (赤夜 萌香 Akashiya Moka) / Cure Izanami (キュア イザナミ Kyua Izanami): ・ Voiced by: Nana Mizuki (Japanese), Alexis Tipton (English, Outer), Colleen Clinkenbeard (English, Inner). ・ Moka is the main character and Tsukune's love interest, Moka has 18 years old. She is highly regarded by her schoolmates for her beauty and academic ability. Moka appears with her Shikigami-Fairy, Genbu, as the former antagonists, and fights alongside of Leontes to revive Orochi, that he can regain control of Neo Verona and thus conquer the world. It was revealed in episode 33 that Moka and Kurumu are underwent of brainwashing by Leontes, but they are purified and joined them. She was called the "Bat of the Shuzen" (朱染の蝙蝠 Shuzen no Koumori). As Cure Izanami, her pink hair become silver hair and green eyes turned into blood red eyes, she undergoes a personality change to a ruthless, arrogant and skilled martial artist who easily beats opponents with powerful kicks, and beat or capture her enemies with the chains, and can also to manipulate her enemies. Her main weapon is Amenonuhoko, a naginata. Moka is the "Death Goddess" and the "Pretty Cure of Empathy", her animal motif is a bat and her theme colors is Black. Her catchphrase when exhibiting her inner personality is: "Know your place" (身の程を知れ Minohodo o shire, also "Learn your place". Mascots: ・ Koumori Nazo (謎こうもり Nazo Kōmori): ・ Voiced by: Takehito Koyasu (Japanese), Jerry Jewell (English). ・ He is the Cures’ mascot also known as Ko (こーちゃん Kō-chan, Batty). It was he who had given the girls the Spiritual Paintbrush and the Summoning Smartphone. He has a prominent role as the narrator and commentator, where he announces information. He transform into a human named Kotaro Ijuin (伊集院 光太郎 Ijūin Kōtarō). Shikigami-Fairies ・ Suzaku (スザク Suzaku) / Hermione De Borromeo (ハーマイオニー ディ ボロメオ Hāmaionī Di Boromeo): ・ Voiced by: Sayaka Ohara (Japanese), Carrie Savage (English). ・ Hermione / Suzaku is the Shikigami-Fairy of Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet. As a human, she's a beautiful woman of 16 years old. She is prideful and snob but yet sweet and innocent, often naive and impulsive, she often acts on a whim as she refuses to obey orders. She hated being called the "Mama's Girl" (母の娘 Haha no Musume) because of her spoiled personality and her catchphrase is "I'm not a Mama's Girl!" (母の娘じゃないよ Haha no Musume Janai yo). She had an obsession with beauty contests and the cheerleaders, and also practice kendo. She had hidden feelings for Tybalt, her childhood friend in which he has been reincarnated as a Tsukumogami and entrusted to the care of Hermione when she was 6 years old. Hermione really loves the city of Kyoto due to the traditional style and culture, and her parents have held a Japanese hot spring source called the "Borromeo Hot Spring". She was born in Italy, before moving to Japan. In the previous incarnation in Neo-Verona 100 years ago, she was Romeo's ex-fiancee, she had learned that Romeo really loves Juliet, she try to kill her. But to meet her, she will eventually make peace with her and accept her feelings for Romeo. 100 years later, she and her parents are reincarnated and lives happily into Kyoto where she met with Tybalt as a child, while both have kept their past memories in previous incarnations. Hermione tries to capture Juliet as she being convinced that this is just a rumor. When Hermione is about to die as she was badly wounded by an Ayakashi, Juliet make a ritual that can save her life, and thus turned her into Shikigami-Fairy. As she did not appreciate her transformation, she stubbornly refused to become Juliet's familiar, but she changes her mind by making an contract in order to stop Orochi's rebirth, If she dies, she can be reborn from the ashes, but if her Mugen Furyoku disappears into herself, she dies permanently. As Suzaku, she was a red phoenix-like Shikigami-Fairy and her sentences is "~ Natsu" ("~ Summer" in English dub), she known as the "Shikigami of Summer" (夏の式神 Natsu no Shikigami) and her element is fire. ・ Seiryu (セイリュー Seiryū) / Azmaria Hendrick (アズマリア ヘンドリック Azumaria Hendorikku): ・ Voiced by: Saeko Chiba (Japanese), Jessica Boone (English). ・ Azmaria / Seiryu has 12 years old as a human, she is the youngest of the Shikigami-Fairies, she is the soprano singer, Azmaria is the Shikigami-Fairy of Rosette Christopher aka Cure Tsukiyomi. She is Joshua’s girlfriend. 100 years ago, Azmaria was born in Fatima, Portugal, but she went to the U.S.A at a very young age after losing both her parents. She traveled across the country with a band of singers, until she was adopted by Ricardo Hendric. After her death, her soul send in Takamagahara and then reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy and send into New York to find her old friends who are reincarnated, she reunited with Joshua, and later Rosette Christopher who became her familiar. She appears in episode 6 when Aion has controled at her and is confronted with Suzaku, but she manages to save her despite her disobedience to Juliet. She is a kind and sweet girl, despite being only a young child, she is very mature, and usually helps her best friends to get along with each other, she remains highly protective and caring during significant moments. Azmaria was a veteran fighter who had many experiences as a Shikigami-Fairy, she loves to sing but she was afraid of ghosts. Her favorite catchphrase is “Sorry” (ごめんなさい Gomen'nasai). As Seiryu, she was a blue dragon-like Shikigami-Fairy and her sentences is "~ Haru" ("~ Spring" in English dub), she known as the "Shikigami of Spring" (春の式神 Haru no Shikigami) and her element is wood. ・ Kirin (キリン Kirin) / Jo Carpenter (ジョー カーペンター Jō Kāpentā): ・ Voiced by: Akeno Watanabe (Japanese), Monica Rial (English). ・ She is Meg’s lover and the muscle of the Shikigami-Fairy. She is the Shikigami-Fairy of Meg aka Cure Susanoo. Jo / Kirin has 17 years old as a human. She is known by others as “The Angel from Hell", she is cold-hearted and lonely but she caring about Meg. Jo enjoys hunting down bad guys and she likes watching horror movies in her spare time on her own small personal TV set. Her hobby is watching horror movies. She became a Shikigami-Fairy after Meg became an Onmyouji-Pretty Cure. As Kirin, she was a yellow kirin-like Shikigami-Fairy and her sentences is "~ Shiki", she known as the "Shikigami of Four Seasons" (四季の式神 no Shikigami) and her element is earth. ・ Byakko ( ビャッコ Byakko) / Ion Fortuna (イオン フォルトゥナ Ion Forutuna): ・ Voiced by: Junko Minagawa (Japanese), Aaron Dismuke (English). ・ Ion / Byakko is the Shikigami-Fairy of Esther Blanchett aka Cure Sakuya. He was aged of 19 years old, which makes him the oldest of the Shikigami-Fairies. As human form, he appears to be a cheerful young teenage boy. Ion is Esther's close friend, he was a very immature and impulsive boy. His grandmother is Mirka Fortuna. As Byakko, he was a white tiger-like Shikigami-Fairy and her sentences is "~ Aki" ("~ Autumn" in English dub), he known as the "Shikigami of Autumn" (秋の式神 Aki no Shikigami) and his element is metal. Ion is the only male of the mascots group. ・ Genbu (ゲンブ Genbu) / Kurumu Kurono (黒乃胡夢 Kurono Kurumu): ・ Voiced by: Misato Fukuen (Japanese), Brina Palencia (English). ・ As human form, she is actually a Succubus, Kurumu / Genbu had 18 years old. She is one of Moka's friends, after she become a Fairy-Shikigami, known as Genbu, she decided to follow Moka after she became Cure Izanami, for unknown reasons. She appears with Moka in episode 23 from "Okinawa Arc" as former Villain with Moka, and fights alongside of Leontes to revive Orochi, that he can regain control of Neo Verona and thus conquer the world. It was revealed in episode 33 that she and Moka underwent of brainwashing by Leontes, but they are purified and joined them. As Genbu, she was a black tortoise-like Shikigami-Fairy and her sentences is "~ Fuyu" ("~ Winter" in English dub), she known as the "Shikigami of Winter" (冬の式神 Fuyu no Shikigami) and her element is water. Allies: ・ Romeo Candore Van de Montague (ロミオ カンドーレ ヴァン ド モンタギュー Romio Kandōre Van do Montagyū): ・ Voiced by: Takahiro Mizushima (Japanese), Chris Burnett (English). ・ Romeo is the heir to the throne of Neo Verona, his half older brother is Tybalt. Despite his aristocratic life and upbringing, Romeo expressed interest in the daily lives of the common people. After his death, his soul was sent to Takamagahara alongside Juliet, where he lived to 100 years in Takamagahara before their reincarnations where they made a promise to meet again in the future. In his current reincarnation, he was a Tsukumogami, an animated sword where he remains sleeps for six years before returning into human form as a child and reunite with Juliet as she was raised by wolves. In episode 20, it was revealed that Romeo possessed his own Shikigami-Fairy, Yatagarasu who is actually hos half-older brother, Tybalt. Although Romeo is not a Onmyouji-Pretty Cure because he's a male, but actually he has youkai blood (as he's a Tsukumogami) flows in his veins which allows to seal the pact with Tybalt. ・ Chrno (クロノ Kurono): ・ Voiced by: Akira Ishida (Japanese), Greg Ayres (English). ・ Chrno displays characteristics quite uncommon for a demon. He is gentle, friendly, has a good sense of humor and is fiercely loyal. He rarely allows himself to get upset or angry, but appears to have difficulty controlling himself if his friends are put in danger, particularly Rosette. Like Romeo, after his death, his soul was sent to Takamagahara alongside Rosette, where he lived to 100 years in Takamagahara before their reincarnations where they made a promise to meet again in the future. Although he has been reincarnated, ha was still a demon, or in other words a Sinner. He should have been originally sent to Yomi because of his sins and crimes, but he has been purified and lives in Tamakagahara. ・ Sei (セイ Sei): ・ Voiced by: Rie Tanaka (Japanese), Clarine Harp (English). ・ Sei is Meg, Amy and Jo's close friend. She wears a long blue jacket and has her black hair in a bun. Sei's grandfather runs Bailan and comes from a very powerful Chinese family. Sei was born and raised as a traditional Chinese girl and was trained in various ways of her clan/syndicate. Sei is called by Juliet, "Beth" (ベス Besu) from the "Little Women". Sei is also Satella Harvenheit's best friend during childhood and thus in Nara University. ・ Abel Nightroad (アベル ナイトロード Aberu Naitorōdo): ・ Voiced by: Hiroki Tōchi (Japanese), Satoshi Hino (Young, Japanese), Troy Baker (English). ・ Abel appears as a clumsy, silly man, completely unfit for his job. He is capable of becoming very serious, especially when confronted with treacherous situations. Abel is actually a Krusnik, and he also frequently fakes a smile or brushes off comments that he does not want to answer. Recently, he become the teacher of the Nara University. ・ Tsukune Aono (青野 月音 Aono Tsukune): ・ Voiced by: Daisuke Kishio (Japanese), Todd Haberkorn (English). ・ Tsukune appears in "Okinawa Arc". He comes from Youkai Academy, Tsukune is a Shinso vampire. Tsukune is called “The Harem King” of the fact that most of his female friends fawn over him, while he cares for all of them very much. However, does not stop him from becoming flustered or sexually excited by their many attempts at seducing him or garnering his affection. Even after becoming a Shinso vampire, Tsukune has not changed as a person. He considers himself as much a human on the inside as he once was outside. To him, what he is does not matter so long as his personality remains intact and he can protect and be with the people he cares about, especially Moka. Other Characters: (to rewrite and added) Romeo X Juliet Characters: ・ Tybalt (ティボルト Tiboruto): ・ Voiced by: Ryotaro Okiaku (Japanese), Mike McFarland (English). ・ Like most of Juliet's friends, Tybalt is reincarnated and he become Hermione's childhood friend since reincarnation 100 years later. Tybalt is reincarnated into a Tsukumogami like Romeo, and entrusted the care to Hermione as a child. He's the illegitimate son of Leontes Montague and Volumnia Capulet, Juliet's aunt making him Juliet's older cousin and Romeo's older half-brother, even reincarnated he still has the blood of Montague and Capulet, like Romeo and Juliet. Hermione is very distant to Tybalt because of his resemblance with Romeo, but she had hidden feelings for him, yet she preferred to denied rather to admit it until in episode 28. ・ Antonio (アントニオ Antonio): ・ Voiced by: Ryo Hirohashi (Japanese), Maxey Whitehead (English). ・ The young boy of 8 years old and one of Juliet's friends. His grandfather is Conrad. He helps Juliet when she dresses up as the vigilante known as the 'Red Whirlwind' to bring justice to Leontes's unfair treatment towards Neo-Verona's citizens. Like most of Juliet's friends, Antonio is reincarnated 100 years later and he lives happily with his grandfather and thus his friend, Regan. And recently, they work into the Capulet Ramen Shop from Izumo Village. ・ Curio (キュリオ Kyurio): ・ Voiced by: Kosuke Toriumi (Japanese), Robert McCollum (English). ・ Like most of Juliet's friends, Curio is reincarnated and he lives into the Izumo Village, he has become now a Tanuki-man with the Tanuki ears and tail, and he can transformed into a Tanuki of his will. He is grown man, and one of Juliet's friends. He lost one of his eyes during an accident with Juliet rebelling against Leontes's forces. Recently after his reincarnation, he worked as a florist. He is often taken blows to the crotch, and it was very painful for him. ・ Francisco (フランシスコ Furanshisuko): ・ Voiced by: Hirofumi Nojima (Japanese), Eric Vale (English). ・ Like most of Juliet's friends, Francisco is reincarnated and he lives into the Izumo Village, and become now as a fox-man with fox ears and tail, he can transformed into a fox of his will. He is one of Juliet's friends. He's a flirt and is popular among women. He constantly makes fun and teases Curio every now and then. ・ Cordelia (コーディリア Kōdiria): ・ Voiced by: Miyu Matsuki (Japanese), Colleen Clinkenbeard (English). ・ Like most of Juliet's friends, Cordelia is reincarnated as a Yōko (fox-woman) like her older brother and she lives into the Izumo Village with Benvolio who met him during childhood as they keeps their memories in the past. Cordelia is Juliet's caretaker and acts as an older sister/motherly figure to Juliet. She falls in love with Benvolio and later marry him and thus have a child with him, and is then known as Cordelia Frescobaldi. Cordelia acts more like an older sister to Juliet. In her current reincarnation, as a child, she met with Benvolio that both have keeps their past memories in previous incarnation. ・ Benvolio de Frescobaldi (ペンヴォーリオ デ フレスコバルディ Benvōrio de Furesukobarudi): ・ Voiced by: Shinnosuke Tachibana (Japanese); Sean Michael Teague (English). ・ Like most of Juliet's friends, Benvolio is reincarnated as a Tengu with his raven wings and tail and he work with his parents into the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop. Benvolio de Frescobaldi is Romeo's close friend. He is the son of the mayor of Neo Verona and one of the few people concerned with Romeo's well-being. He often acts as Romeo's voice of reason and moderation. He falls in love with Cordelia, and they have their newborn baby. In his current reincarnation, as a child, he met with Cordelia that both have keeps their past memories in previous incarnation. Chrno Crusade Characters: ・ Joshua Christopher (ヨシュア クリストファ Yoshua Kurisutofa): ・ Voiced by: Junko Minagawa (Japanese), Chris Patton (English). ・ Joshua is Rosette’s younger brother and Azmaria's boyfriend. He was unaware that Seiryu is actually Azmaria and do not believe in the existence of the Onmyouji-Precures, therefore Rosette is a Onmyouji-Pretty Cure. Until in episode 26 where Joshua realized he has the Mugen Furyoku which allows to seen the spirits, inclued Seiryu who is the Shikigami-Fairy. ・ Ewan Remington (ユアン レミントン Yuwan Reminton): ・ Voiced by: Sho Hayami (Japanese); Jason Douglas (English) ・ He is the minister of the Magdalene Order. and a father of the Catholic Church. In his current reincarnation, he had not really changed and keep memories of the past. ・ Edward Hamilton (エドワード ハミルトン Edowādo Hamiruton): ・ Voiced by: Tomomichi Nishimura (Japanese); John Swasey (English) ・ Edward is the old man who created the weapons used by the exorcists. He has a great love for women, he was a old pervert, but he greatly cares for the girls. He appears aloof and whimsical, Elder can display great authority and leadership. ・ Fiore / Florette Harvenheit (フィオレ/フロレット ハーベンハイト Fiore / Furoretto Hābenhaito): ・ Voiced by: Natsuko Kuwatani (Japanese), Monica Rial (English). ・ Fiore is a very powerful jewel summoner who is Joshua's caretaker/maid (whom he refers to as "older sister"). She is completely devoted to Joshua, vowing to always protect Joshua no matter what. In her current reincarnation with her younger sister Satella, she has a very happy life with her family in Germany. ・ Satella Harvenheit (サテラ ハーベンハイト Satera Hābenhaito): ・ Voiced by: Michiko Neya (Japanese), Tiffany Grant (English). ・ Satella is Rosette's friend and her older sister is Florette, Satella is a young woman of 19 years old, she is a Jewel Witch. She's often being accompanied by her older sister, Florette. In her current reincarnation, Satella has a very happy life with her older sister and parents in Germany. As a child, during the summer camp in Italy, she met Hermione and Sei who has the same age with Satella, they becoming best friends. 10 years later, they meet again in Nara University at Kyoto. Burst Angel Characters: ・ Leo Jinno (仁野 レオ Jin'no Reo): ・ Voiced by: Takayuki Sugō (Japanese), Mike McFarland (English). ・ He is Django's mechanic and creator. He dislikes that Jo plays rough with Django and that Meg annoys him when he is working with it. ・ Kyohei Tachibana (立場無 恭平 Tachibana Kyōhei): ・ Voiced by: Yūji Ueda (Japanese), Greg Ayres (English). ・ Kyohei is a student attending a certified culinary school who is proficient in French, Chinese, Italian and Japanese cooking. Kyohei is often seen wearing his chef uniform. Kyohei is hired by Sei as a cook for the girls. He working for the girls to earn money to go to France and becoming a pastry chef. Currently, he attended at the Nara University. ・ Amy (エイミーEimī): ・ Voiced by: Mikako Takahashi (Japanese), Alison Viktorin (English). ・ Amy is the youngest of Meg's friends, and a computer genius. She was saved and recruited by Sei after her hacking drew attention from the authorities in her own country. It was through her hacking skills that Sei managed to recruit Jo and Meg. She often argues with Meg in a friendly way. Her hair is light brown, and worn in pigtails. Amy's often seen carrying a pink stuffed animal that contains a laptop. Amy is also Azmaria's best frind during scolarship and she attended into Edo Elementary School. Trinity Blood Characters: ・ Astharoshe Asran (アスタローシェ アスラン Asutarōshe Asuran): ・ Voiced by: Michiko Neya (Japanese); Carrie Savage (English). ・ Astharoshe "Astha" Asran, is the Viscountess of Odessa and Duchess of Kiev. ・ Seth Nightroad (セス ナイトロード Sesu Naitorōdo): ・ Voiced by: Yuki Matsuoka (Japanese), Hilary Haag (English). ・ Although Seth has 15 years old physically, she was actually aged of 966 years old. As human form, Seth appears to be a cheerful young girl. Similar to Cain and Abel, Seth maintains a "cutesy" facade persona; however, she is capable of being quite fearsome as a Crusnik. Seth is very affectionate towards her elder brother, Abel Nightroad who seems dear to her. When her Crusnik powers are activated, Seth's eyes turn red, her lips turn greenish-blue, her voice becomes deeper, wings styled like fairy-like prop from her back and a pair of giant tuning forks made of blood materializes in each of her hands. In this state, she can almost instantly disintegrate her enemies. Her power appears be based on a manipulation of sound waves. She calls her technique "The Fire of Sound". ・ Mary Spencer (メアリ スペンサー Meari Supensā): ・ Voiced by: Miho Yamada (Japanese), Clarine Harp (English). ・Mary Spencer is Esther's half older sister and is a serious type who deals with problems accordingly. It is revealed that Mary's mother instigated the rebellion that killed the queen so that Mary could become queen as she was the daughter of the crown prince, placing the blame for the rebellion on Sir Edward White. Because of this, Mary and Esther end up fighting over the throne instead of working together. Rosario + Vampire Characters: ・ Yukari Sendo (仙童 紫 Sendō Yukari): ・ Voiced by: Kimiko Koyama (Japanese), Monica Rial (English). ・ Yukari is a young witch and one of Moka's friends, an 11 or 14-year-old genius witch, complete with witch hat and heart-shaped magic wand. She is ridiculed by her classmates for being borderline, that is, between monster and human. She idolizes Moka. Her abilities include manipulating flying tarot cards to slice through monster plants and summoning a metal washtub to drop on a person's head or to clobber the person. She used also magic items, summons creatures. ・ Mizore Shirayuki (白雪 みぞれ Shirayuki Mizore): ・ Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya (Japanese), Tia Ballard (English). ・ Mizore is a Yuki-Onna and one of Moka's friends. She is typically seen with a lollipop in her mouth, which is actually a special coolant. Mizore can shape claws of ice from her hands, throw ice kunais, and make ice dolls of herself and of others. ・ Ruby Tojo (橙条 瑠妃 Tōjō Rubi): ・ Voiced by: Saeko Chiba (Japanese), Leah Clark (English). ・ Ruby is a female witch and one of Moka's friends. Her magic are involves ravens and flora, both as familiars and alternate forms for her to take. ・ Ginei Morioka (森丘 銀影 Morioka Ginei): ・ Voiced by: Tomokazu Seki (Japanese), Ian Sinclair (English). ・ Ginei is a male werewolf and one of Moka's friends, nicknamed "Gin" by his friends, and is the president of the Newspaper Club, and a year senior to Tsukune. He delegates most of the work to Tsukune and the gang. He is good-looking and a ladies' man. ・ Kokoa Shuzen (朱染心愛 Shuzen Kokoa): ・ Voiced by: Chiwa Saitō (Japanese), Kira Vincent-Davis (English). ・ Kokoa is Moka's half younger sister, she is very worried about her since the disappearance with Kurumu and her father. Villains: Yomi: ・ Leontes Van De Montague (レオンティーズ ヴァン ド モンタギュー Reontīzu Vu~an do Montagyū) ・ Voiced by: Kōji Ishii (Japanese), Sean Hennigan (English). ・ Leontes Van De Montague is the main antagonist of the story, and the ruthless and tyrannical Prince of Neo Verona in the past before his soul is send in Yomi where he become the guardian. He is an illegitimate Capulet offspring, and his mother was born and raised into poverty. He acts coldly to all around him, only seeming to care about the Great Tree Escalus. His wanted to find Lord Capulet's surviving daugther and kill her. But he was killed later by Mercutio into insanity. His name is related of the character of Shakespeare's "The Winter's Tale". He is a caring and overprotective father to his son. He acts as an uncaring, ruthless, and power-hungry father and leader, as well as an illegitimate relation of the Capulet family. After being the gurdian of Yomi after death, 100 years ago, he had one goal, to revive Orochi by harvesting the Mugen Furyoku to regain control of Neo-Verona and thus Takamagahara. His Kaiju is Godzilla, a giant dinosaur-like monster. ・ Aion (アイオーン Aiōn): ・ Voiced by: Kazuhiko Inoue (Japanese), Andy McAvin (English). ・ Aion is an ambitious, powerful Demon; and he is Cain's close friend. Aion is Chrno's older twin brother and is described as a radical idealist. He is very charismatic, and very ominous. Aion feels a deep hatred and compassion for his brother, and his cause. His Kaiju is Rodan, a giant flying pteranodon-like monster. ・ Maria (マリア Maria): ・ Voiced by: Kyōko Hikami (Japanese), Colleen Clinkenbeard (English) ・ Maria is a bio-weapon like Jo, but with even stronger and more violent tendencies. Both she and Jo were the remaining fighters in a combat exercise to determine the "Genocide Angel." Maria won by default, but as Jo was only rendered unconscious, Maria never felt like she truly defeated Jo. When Jo is captured by RAPT, Maria disobeys orders and kidnaps Meg to lure Jo into one final battle. She lures Jo onto an aircraft carrier similar to the one where Genocide Angel exercise was held. Her Kaiju is Kumonga, a giant spider-like monster. ・ Cain Nightroad (カイン ナイトロード Kain Naitorōdo): ・ Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese), Hirofumi Nojima (Young, Japanese), Mike McFarland (English). ・ Cain is Seth and Abel's elder brother, and a Crusnik. When his Crusnik powers are activated, Cain's lips and eyes turn red, his hands grow blue claws, he grows six white wings, and a black lance materializes in his hands. In this state, he can generate destructive red energy, like Aion he is cruel, charismatic, and very ominous. Cain shared his ideal with Aion, but he join the evil and betray his own brother. Cain is often accompanied by Aion. It was revealed that Cain has a fatal accident that his young sister, Seth that he was saving the life by injecting the Crusnik nanomachine. His Kaiju is Baragon, a giant lizard-like monster. ・ Issa Shuzen (朱染 一茶 Shuzen Issa): ・ Voiced by: Katsuji Mori (Japanese), J.Michel Tatum (English). ・ Issa Shuzen is Kokoa and Moka's father. He is the one of the members from Yomi. He joined him for unknown reasons, but it is revealed that he was brainwashed by Leontes. His Kaiju is Gamera, a giant turtle-like monster. ・ Ayakashi (アヤカシ Ayakashi): ・ The Ayakashi are the series' monsters of the week. They are created when they have harvest the people's Mugen Furyoku, to form a spiritual-style monster. Items: * Spiritual Paintbrush (霊的絵筆 Reiteki Efude) - The Cures' transformation device who look like an paintbrush for the season. * Summoning Smartphone (召喚スマートフォン Shōkan Sumātofon) - These Summoning Smartphones are in which they can not only call to communicate, but it is also where the Shikigami-Fairies resides inside of the Summoning Smartphones, they summoned them by says "Descending God Summoning!" (召喚, 降神 Koujin Shōkan!), and it can to used for transform their human partners into the Shikigami-Fairies, make a contract with them, and can returned into human forms. * Divine Talisman (神聖御札 Shinsei Ofuda) - These Divine Talismans are the main collectible item for the season. * Magatama Jewel (八尺瓊曲玉 Yasakani no Magatama) - is a spiritual collar and Juliet's main weapon. * Yata Mirror (八咫鏡 Yata Kagami) - is a mirror-like scepter, it was Rosette's main weapon. * Kusanagi Sword (草薙剣 Kusanagi no Tsurugi) - is a legendary sword and Meg's main weapon. * Amenonuhoko (天沼矛 Amenonuhoko) - This is Moka's main weapon who look like as an naginata. Terminology: * Shikigami-Fairy (妖精式神 Yōsei Shikigami): These Shikigami-Fairies are the spiritual fairies who are actually the half-youkai, they have more mythical and animalistic appearance and they were larger unlike ordinary fairies, only the Onmyouji-Precures or those who possessed of youkai blood (like Romeo who has youkai blood as he's a Tsukumogami) can pactised with these Shikigami-Fairies. Normal humans cannot see Shikigami-Fairies if they have not spiritual power called the Mugen Furyoku. Only the Onmyouji-Precures and humans who possessed of youkai blood can control the transformation of their familiars into the Shikigami-Fairies according to the will of their masters. The Mugen Furyoku that can make them immortal and keep alive, if it disappears in them, they die permanently. * Onmyouji-Pretty Cure (陰陽師プリキュア Onmyōji Purikyua): These Onmyouji-Pretty Cure are legendary Precures who possess supernatural powers able to see spirits, including the Shikigami. They can particularly invoke the spiritual creatures who are half fairy and half-youkai, the Shikigami-Fairy. They were the only ones who can control them and make a pact with the Shikigami-Fairies. * Mugen Furyoku (無限巫力 Mugen Furyoku): Locations: * Forest of Hungry Wolves (餓狼の森 Garō no Mori) - The main home where Juliet Capulet and Romeo Montague resides with wild wolves. * Izumo Village (出雲の村 Izumo no Mura) - The main home town of Gonzo Cures and the allies and minor characters, located in Kyoto from Japan. * Meiji Elementary School (明治の小学校 Meiji no Shōgakkō) - This is the elementary school where Amy, Antonio and Regan attend. * Edo Middle School (江戸の中学校 Edo no Chūgakkō) - This is the middle school where Joshua Christopher and Azmaria Hendrick attend. * Heian High School (平安の高等学校 Heian no Kōtō Gakkō) - This is the high school that Juliet Capulet, Romeo Montague, Rosette Christopher, Meg, Jo Carpenter, and Chrno attend, located in Kyoto from Japan, Heian meaning "Peace" in Japanese. * Nara University (奈良の大学 Nara no Daigaku) - This is the university where Satella Herveinheit, Sei, Tybalt, Francisco, Esther Blanchett, Ion Fortuna, Cordelia, Benvolio de Frescobaldi and Kyohei Tachibana attend. * Borromeo Hot Spring (ボロメオ温泉 Boromeo Onsen) - This is the Japanese hot spring where Hermione and her parents resides and worked here. * Capulet Ramen Shop (キャピュレットのラーメン店 Kyapyuretto no Rāmen-ten) - This is the Ramen Shop where Cordelia, Antonio and Conrad worked. * Montague Okonomiyaki Shop (モンタギュー のお好み焼き店 Montagyū no Okonomiyaki-ten) - This is the Okonomiyaki Shop where Benvolio and his parents worked. * Yomi (黄泉 Yomi) - is the home place of the antagonists of the series and inclued Leontes who is the guardian, located in Japan. * Takamagahara (高天原 Takamagahara) - is the celestial place where the fairies and shikigamis live, inclued Portia who is the guardian. The souls of the deceased ones live here also, including Juliet, Romeo, Chrno and Rosette. * Ryūgū Palace () - * Neo Verona (ネオ ヴェローナ Neo Vu~erōna) - The original home town of Romeo and Juliet and thus other characters from "Romeo X Juliet" in previous incarnations, located in Italy. * Albion (アルビオン Arubion) - The original home town of Esther Blanchett, Ion Fortuna, Seth Nightroad, Cain Nightroad and Abel Nightroad, located in England. * Fatima (ファティマ Fatima) - The original home town of Azmaria Hendric, located in Portugal. * New York (ニューヨーク Nyū Yōku) - The original home town of Jo Carpenter, Meg, Rosette Christopher, Joshua Christopher, and Chrno, located in North America. Movies: * Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! The Movie: Go Ahead, Most Powerful Army! (映画ゴンゾ☆プリキュア!:走れ最強軍団! Eiga Gonzo☆Purikyua!: Hashire, Saikyō Gundan!): OVA Series: * Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins (ゴンゾ☆プリキュア!: 起源 Gonzo☆Purikyua!: Kigen): OVA and Movie-only characters: ・ Oboro Iga (甲賀 朧 Iga Oboro) / Cure Uzume (キュア ウズメ Kyua Uzume): ・ Voiced by: Nana Mizuki (Japanese), Laura Bailey (English). ・ Oboro Iga is the main character in "Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins" with Toola. Oboro is the adopted princess of the Iga clan, 400 years ago. Into her current reincarnation, she was aged of 20+ years old psysically, but she was actually aged of 120+ years. Born with the "Mystic Eyes," she neutralize the techniques and special abilities of any ninja who meets her stare. Oboro was engaged to Gennosuke at their wedding. Sweet personality, Oboro had not talent for martial arts and ninjutsu and is also a bit of a klutz. Although hurt and betrayed by their actions, Oboro remains loyal to her clan and is greatly torn between her duty and her feelings when the truth of the renewed conflict is finally revealed to her. Despite her efforts, when Lady Ofuku and her faction enter the conflict, Oboro is forced to face against the blinded Gennosuke. In an attempt to both defy her fate and make amends for the Kouga her clan had killed, she refuses to kill Gennosuke. Instead she goes up to him, tells him that she loves him, commits seppuku and ended her own life. Her soul is later send in Takamagahara with Gennosuke, where they remain for 400 years before their reincarnations, 300 years have passed, they meet with Romeo and Juliet after their deaths. She become friend with Juliet because of their similarities with the tragic deaths, and the day of her reincarnation, she promises that he never forgets and will meet her again. She was reincarnated as a Kiyohime (a snake-woman) as a baby, she was raised by giant snakes and lives happily in the shrine with Gennosuke, she and Gennosuke are now immortals. She is one of two Onmyouji-Precures who managed to seal Orochi and lock him in the Dragon's Gate for 100 years ago. As Cure Uzume, her dark blue eyes became shining blue eyes and her dark blue hair become purple. Oboro is the "Fertility Goddess" and the "Pretty Cure of Innocence", her animal motif is a snake and her theme color is Purple. ・ Kouga Gennosuke (甲賀 弦之介 Kōga Gennosuke) / Fujin (フウジン Fuujin): ・ Voiced by: Kōsuke Toriumi (Japanese), Troy Baker (English). ・ 400 years ago, Gennosuke is the adopted heir of Kouga Danjou. Gennosuke is more than capable of killing anyone who threatens him or his clan. Gennosuke wields a power passed down his bloodline called the Dojutsu. A hypnosis technique, Dojutsu allows Gennosuke the ability to reverse the homicidal intent of anyone who meets his stare directly effectively causing them to kill themselves. Gennosuke had sought to end the clan hostilities by marrying the Iga Princess Oboro, whom he loved. He carries with him a flute which he frequently plays for Oboro and which symbolizes their hope of bringing the clans together in peace.Unable to avoid facing Oboro, Gennosuke resigns himself to letting her kill him. Instead, Oboro kills herself, Gennosuke writes in the scroll before joining her in death. His soul is later send in Takamagahara with his lover Oboro, where they remain for 400 years before their reincarnations, 300 years have passed, they meet with Romeo and Juliet after their deaths by saving Neo-Verona and create the new Great Tree Escalus. Gennosuke befriended with Romeo because of their similarities with the tragic deaths, and the day of his reincarnation, he promises that he never forgets and will meet him again. He was reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy and being Oboro's partner after she become a Onmyouji-Pretty Cure, and he was raised with Oboro by giant snakes together and lives happily in the shrine. As Fujin, he was a eagle-like Shikigami-Fairy and his sentences is "~ Sora" ("~ Sky" in English dub), he known as the "Shikigami of Sky" (空の式神 Sora no Shikigami) and his element is wind. ・ Toola (トゥーラ To~ūra) / Cure Otohime (キュア オトヒメ Kyua Otohime): ・ Voiced by: Aoi Miyazaki (Japanese), Carrie Savage (English). ・ Her full name, "Toola Kun Sakul" (トゥーラ クル サークル To~ūra Kuru Sākura), despite her physical age of 18, she is actually aged over 118 years and is eternally young as Oboro who is a youkai too, she's a Onmyouji-Pretty Cure like the Gonzo☆Cures and her teamate Cure Uzume, she was the queen of the Ryūgū Palace.Toola has her dragon features and she is immortal, but her true form is a beautiful sea dragon. She is one of two original Onmyouji-Precures who managed to seal Orochi and lock him in the Dragon's Gate for 100 years ago. As Cure Otohime, she wearing a orange Miko-like outfit, her brown hair become orange and purple eyes become red. Toola is the "Sea Goddess" and the "Pretty Cure of Trust", her theme color is Orange and her animal motif is a Dragon. ・ Agito (アギト Agito) / Ryujin (リュウジン Ryūjin): ・ Voiced by: Ryo Katsuji (Japanese), Chris Patton (English). ・ Agito is Toola's close friend and possible lover, Agito had 15 years old physicaly, but he's actually 115 years old and he was eternally young and being immortal. He was also her Shikigami-Fairy who look like a Japanese dragon. As Ryujin, he was a Japanese dragon-like Shikigami-Fairy and his sentences is "~ Ryu" ("~ Dragon" in English dub), he known as the "Shikigami of Dragon" (竜の式神 Ryū no Shikigami) and his element is ice. Trivia: Main Article: Trivia * Genre: '''Action - Comedy-Drama (Dramedy) - Fantasy - Magical Girls - Nekketsu - Romance - Shounen - Supernatural. * At the end of each episodes run about 5 minutes, Juliet, Romeo and other Crossover characters gives some background information and the setting, with informations about youkais from the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! series itself. It's called "Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons." * '''All main Precures except Rosette sharing the same Seiyuus with another Cures in Original version: * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu: Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine = Mizusawa Fumie. * Meg / Cure Susanoo: Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat = Toyoguchi Megumi. * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya: Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo = Noto Mamiko. * Moka Akashiya / Cure Izanami: Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom = Mizuki Nana. * This is the second Crossover of the Pretty Cure series from Cure Salamander. * This the second series where two Cures represented the Sun and the Moon respectively after HeartCatch Pretty Cure! Cure Sunshine and Cure Amaterasu are represented the sun while Cure Moonlight and Cure Tsukiyomi represented the moon. * It was the first time where Precures wearing an miko-like Cure-outfit when they transform. * This crossover series is similar the Digimon series and Onmyou Taisenki, due of the partnership between the human characters and their monster partners where they turned into their ultimate forms. However, the main female characters who are the Precures and have their human partners originaly, but they transformed them into the Shikigami-Fairies during battles. The main characters are systematically young males. But in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! and its sequel, the main protagonist is a female like Juliet while her partner is originaly a human, before she becoming a Shikigami-Fairy after sealed the pact. * This crossover series is similar the Digimon series and Onmyou Taisenki, due of the partnership between the human characters and their monster partners where they turned into their ultimate forms. However, the main female characters who are the Precures and have their human partners originaly, but they transformed them into the Shikigami-Fairies during battles. The main characters are systematically young males. But in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! and its sequel, the main protagonist is a female like Juliet while her partner is originaly a human, before she becoming a Shikigami-Fairy after sealed the pact, it is one of very few animated series where the main female protagonist to have a combat partner, like "Misaki Suzuhara - Hikaru" from Angelic Layer, "Mai Tokiha - Kagutsuchi" from Mai-Hime and "Maka Albarn - Soul Evans" from Soul Eater. * Unlike most animated series with the partnership between humans and their monster partners is usually referred to children, Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! is more darker and mature and aims for the older audience, unlike the Pretty Cure franshise who are usually childish and aim at the younger audience. * This crossover series is more surnatural than magical usualy, and also more shounen style than shoujo genre. * All Cures of the season have Japanese-name. * Gonzo meaning “Ruffian” in Italian language, this may be the reason that there was a mature and dark theme, such as violence a bit more realistic during fights. * This Crossover-series and its sequel are named after the popular studio "Gonzo" (Noteable with Romeo X Juliet or even Chrno Crusade). * Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Is very similar to Puella Magi Madoka Magica, due of a more mature and darker theme, but also Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan for the youkai and demon themes. * It was the only series where all the subordinates of Villains are females only. * Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! is the fourth season in which the Cures' basic finishers include their Cure names. * This is the first crossover season where the Cures have Forbidden-Finisher moves. * This is the second crossover season have Story Arcs during in the story. * This is the first series have 3 Openings and Endings for 3 Story Arcs. * This is the first series where there was have a Tournament saga. * This is first series have not wear their Cure colors in their civilian identity. * This is the first Pretty Cure crossover series and movie to have a more mature and darker theme, that shows blood and death, where the Cures are died in fights during the story. * Although Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! and its sequel have the Nekketsu as main theme, the Nekketsu usually for shonen manga, rather for the Magical Girl genre. * Like its sequel,' '''Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! have Nekketsu style.' Example for Nekketsu style:' * The main Crossover-Precures like Juliet was separated from her lover Romeo and goes in search of him. * Juliet have a quest to become a Onmyouji-Pretty Cure and absolutely want to achieve, regardless of the obstacles. * Juliet is honest and innocent and often naive. * The Precures have acquire capacities or powers outside the norm, sometimes magical. * In the company of friends met during the quest where the Gonzo☆Cures becoming friends in "Beginning Arc". They fight against evil and save the world. * Their first opponents usually become loyal companions, as when Cure Amaterasu defeated Cure Izanami in "Beginning Arc". * They participate in a tournament like the Pretty Cure Tournament. * When the Precures is about to lose or die, they rise again stronger than ever, thanks to his will, the "burning desire to win" (Nekketsu). * Honesty (justice), Team Spirit (friendship) and dedication to the public interest (will to win) are the main values. '''' Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Yokai Themed Series